Dark Agenda
by ForttenMirageWolf
Summary: The story is being Rewritten
1. Prolog

**Author Note: **_Alright so here I am again rewriting this lovely story of mines. Thanks to Nerf-or-Nothing, I have decided to rewrite this story and hopefully finish it. Now just as a heads up things will be a bit different and hopefully make more sense then before, without further ado here is the long needed rewritten version of: Dark Agenda._

**Summary: **_When they were Teenagers they were viewed as heroes and the defenders of the colonies and of Earth. Never would they have thought that they would be named the Enemy. With a clear Agenda of their own to return the Earth and the colonies to its former glory, the Guys [G-Boys] believe that they are doing something good. That was until the Sailor Scouts stepped into the picture and deemed their methods wrong. While distracted by each others dislike a Secret new organization rises forcing the two sides to put aside their differences and work together. Can they overcome all odds and defeat the woman behind the sudden destruction of both colonies and Earth?_

**Dark Agenda Rewritten: **_Prolog_

_The sound of metal hitting the ground echoed through out the room as a young girl back away from the scene before her. There wasn't just one body there were two others besides the one she had just shot. The thought, the fear of her taking another life scared her to death. Backing away as far as she could, she bumped into the wall and slid down it. "No…" She whispered as she now sat on the ground, body shaking and tears burning at the back at her eyes. "What have I done?" Raising a bloody hand to her mouth she looked at the bodies closely. She had known all three and now they were…they were…gone forever. _

"_No…no…no-" _

Shooting up in bed a certain blond haired beauty looked around the room. Sighing in relief at the fact that it was just a dream, she ran a hand through her recently cut blond hair. She had cut it after breaking it off with the supposed love of her life. Nothing could explain how happy she felt at this very moment. Smiling more to herself she got out of bed and walked over to the window of the hotel room she had rented for her stay. Knowing her friends she would be forced to stay with one of them. Standing there for a mere second, she took the time to look out over the city she grew up in. Since she was fourteen she has been fighting to keep it and the Earth safe. No one ever knew, not even her childhood friend Molly knew; of course Serena suspected that Molly suspected something of her.

There were to many times where she had to bail on her best friend to save the world from the negaverse or dark moon and so on. Of course there so many times she wanted to tell her about her life as a sailor scout but couldn't do it for fear of her getting caught up in everything.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she smiled. She wouldn't have to worry about that anymore. There were no more evil aliens coming to try and take her power or anything like that. However there were still bad people in the world that had to be stopped; mainly the so called Ex-Defenders of the Earth and the Colonies, The Gundam Pilots. So many years the people of the Earth and the colonies believed in them. So many years the people trusted that they would save them from the OZ organization, and now here they were stepping into the shoes of the Oz Organization trying to fix what had happened to both sides.

It wasn't working and Serena along with her friends will try everything in their power to stop the Gundam Pilots from doing more damage.

**Preventers Headquarters**

Uptight and no nonsense are just a few things to explain the lives of the former Gundam Pilots. Of course they still had their Gundams just in case they were needed in battle. However when you have power and that power could get you anything you wanted including peace. Why use five year old machines to do your dirty work? That is of course the new logic of the former Gundam Pilots of the Earth and the Colonies. However Duo Maxwell former Deathscythe pilot knew this all too well and now used this to his advantage. "Maxwell," Looking up from the coffee cup in his hand he gave the person who had called him his trademark grin and lowered the cup in his hand to his side. "Look who decided to show up to the meeting today…" The said person rolled his eyes and stopped before Duo Maxwell. The man once upon a time dubbed the egotistical jack ass by any female that met him for his arrogant ways, stared at the man he once upon a time threatened on a daily basis.

"Yeah, Yuy threatened to kill me if I didn't show up this time." Duo grinned at his old friend. He knew that he hated to be threatened by anyone especially by Heero Yuy. Well how could he blame him, no one wanted to be threatened by Heero. "Heh don't worry, you aren't the only one who he threatened to kill Wufei." Wufei smirked a bit knowing what he meant.

"Well we should get a move on it before Mister high and Mighty decides to come down stares." Duo chuckled and followed after Wufei but not before tossing his now cold coffee in the trash can.

**Preventers Headquarters-** **Top Room**

Upon arriving in the board room on the top floor of the Preventers Headquarters they were met with the familiar faces of Quatre Winner the head of his Fathers Corp. They knew all to well that the once upon a time baby faced kind hearted boy was now the Playboy of the Earth and the Colonies. From what they have heard Quatre had women left and right. Duo sort of envied him; Even though he didn't have bad luck in that department. Sitting across from the playboy was Trowa Barton.

No one really knows what he has been up to over the years. He came and went as he pleased and only showed up when needed. However there are rumors about him being a hit man or something. Again no one knew what Trowa did on his free times away from the Preventers.

Last but not least was Heero Yuy, he was much like Quatre. A playboy in all sense of the word and the current owner of the Preventers Organization that is if you wanted to call it that. Heero really hasn't changed all that much, except he had a bit more control on how he showed his emotions. "Finally you made it," Heero spoke looking up from the file placed neatly in front of him. The man could be intimidating if he wanted.

"Yeah I wanted to finish my coffee and Wufei just got here." Heero raised an eyebrow as both said men sat down in the chairs at the table. "Hn," Grunting he looked back at the folder in front of him. "So Yuy are you going to tell us why you called us here?" Heero picked up the folder and tossed it in the middle of the table spilling the contents in a mixed array of pictures and documents. "Yeah I guess you can say I am being a bit…paranoid." They stared at him as he leaned forward, elbows on the table, hands linked together; chin resting on his hands and a smug look on his face.

"Paranoid…that is a new word for you. Did you look it up in the dictionary?" Heero glared at Duo as he taunted him. "For your info I know what it means…but that doesn't have anything to do with what I found." He said lowering his arms and pointing to the folder.

"What did you find?"

"Evidence that someone is trying to get rid of the Preventers," They glanced at the usually stoic man who now seemed to be more annoyed then anything. "How did this come about?" Quatre asked reaching for one of the documents that had caught his eyes. "Backtracking from a recent hacking I found some remnants of someone in our system."

"You weren't the only one it seems that the Preventers out in the colonies were also hacked?" Heero nodded his head looked down at the table. "They were able to get some brief info on us, but the thing is I had everything locked and sealed just in case something like this happened." Heero by this time was frowning. "Which means an expert hacker was able to decode your little program no problem." Duo stated with a small grin. "Whoever it is has some kind of agenda and we have to figure it out." Trowa muttered while picking up another document and looking it over to get some kind of idea of what was going on.

"Yeah and I am not a fan of someone's agenda where it involves trying to bring down what I have worked so hard to create over these past few years." They glanced at Heero who looked determined to bring down whoever has gotten into his system. "Well I guess we all will be staying in town, now won't we?" They all shrugged, Quatre on the other hand pushed back from the table. "I will help out anyway I can, but I have my own problems. So if you truly need me give me a call." During this he had stood up and was now walking around the table to exit the room. "I will keep that in mind." Quatre left the room without even saying good bye. Heero grunted and stood up.

"So if that is out of the way, I have heard there have been recent hits on some of the cargo that comes into the bay…what's the deal with that?" Heero who had gone into his pocket looked back at a grinning Duo. He had a feeling that the braided man knew what the deal was.

**Downtown Sanq**

A building standing as tall as the Preventers Headquarters stood almost alone in the downtown area of Sanq. The building gave off a dark and ominous feeling about it. Which was why not a lot of people went into the building to begin with; but this wasn't about the building, it was about the people that worked inside of the building.

On the top floor of the building was the office of a very dangerous dark haired beauty. Her beauty wasn't the thing that made her dangerous, the way she acted, the way she handled things and the way that she thought was thing that made her a very dangerous beauty and threat to the Gundam Pilots and the Sailor scouts. Even though they had no idea of her existence; well at least the girls had no idea that she even existed. "What's the status on investigation that our team has been conducting?" She looked to her right to see a tall slender yet well built dark haired male staring out of the window behind her desk.

"As of now the investigation is going quite well, of course Heero found the tracks that we left behind. But hasn't been able to find out who left those remnants behind." She smiled widely, blue green eyes sparkly with approval. "Good now don't fail me Rodan, I eventually want them eating out of the palm of my hand." He chuckled lightly and looked over at the dark haired woman who seemed to be leaning back in her chair; legs crossed revealing smooth milky pale skin.

"It will happen and I will make sure of it Liva." She smiled once again and then tilted her head to the side. "What's our next move?" He turned and walked over to her desk picking up a folder he had placed on it when he had arrived earlier.

"Next move; well let's see it involves those Sailor Brats." She chuckled lightly waving a finger at him. "They aren't brats anymore Rodan." He raised an eyebrow at her, either way they were a nuisance to him. "That might be true but still they pose as a problem to us." Liva nodded her head and leaned forward on her desk. "And they will be dealt with accordingly." He smiled at his lovely but wicked boss. He wondered what she had planned for them.

"So that means we move to Plan A. Lita Kino." Liva grinned. "Correct,"

"Well then I shall call the Agents." Liva couldn't be happier.

**Author Note:** _So that is it for the Prolog Rewritten Chapter of Dark Agenda. I hope all who liked the story before will like it so much better then before. I sure do. Much more to the chapter and little bit more plotting from Liva. So since I am done here I will say…See ya later, R/R and look forward to the other Rewritten Chapters of Dark Agenda and the rest of the story._


	2. The Meeting

**Wolfie:** _Alright here I am…writing Chapter One…_

**Duo:** _Don't sound so down_

**Wolfie:** _I'm actually happy but I am being weird…Anyways on with the story_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't like them so they do not exist to me_

**Summary:** _So here's the thing, the G-Boys and the Sm-Girls are at war with each other. The boys want complete and utter control over all of Tokyo. And the girls want the city and the world to be peaceful with no one trying to destroy it. What will happen when neither of them gets there wish and a new enemy takes a stand with a dark agenda of her own?_

**Dark Agenda**

**Chapter One:** _The Meetings_

Serena placed her cup down on the table and laughed at Mina who was still in shock that Serena had come back after so much time of being gone. "You could have called." Lita says leaning back against the wall. Serena smirked. "Why would I want to do that? I would have ruined the surprise and that would make me sad." She said. Mina shook her head and smiled at the happy go lucky girl. "So how long are you staying?" Serena shrugged. "I want to stay longer but work doesn't want to agree with me." The girls saddened at the thought. "But that doesn't mean that we can't have fun while I am here." She said winking at them.

"Guy hunting?" Serena nodded at her. "Yep, tonight at the club that just opened up." They all looked at her. "What don't think I didn't plan a head because I did…I have planned for us to go out and party tonight." She said grinning and all of them all were still surprised that she actually took time to think this all out. Getting up Rei walked over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. "No…no fever, she is still normal and all." Serena hit her hand away and looked at Rei. "Not funny at all hoe bags." Serena said standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "Come on lets go walk around…I am bored." They all shook there head at the girl who will never change.

**Park**

Heero had left work early today. He didn't feel like doing anything at the moment. To lazy he guessed. Walking around the park with his shirt untucked and his tie loose around his neck, he placed his hands in his pockets and continued to walk around somewhat bored and annoyed. He didn't want to meet whoever they were suppose to meet later on today they would most likely piss him off even more.

Standing under a tree he leaned back and watched as people walk by.

**Girls**

The girls walked in a group at the park talking up old times. "Being here brings back wonderful and horrible memories." Serena said walking next to Rei and Mina. "Hmm I wonder why?" Mina asked smiling at her. "Well because I dated a total dick and it was the worst mistake of my life." She said smiling lightly as the girls laughed. "Well it is glade to know you still love me." Looking up they saw Darien alone. "Where is your slut?" Arms crossed over his nicely pressed white shirt he glared. "She is not a slut," Serena nodded smiling at him. "Of course…that would be you." While his arms were crossed he balled up his fist. "I see you haven't lost your touch." Serena shrugged and started walking past him.

"And I see you have lost yours." She walked past him and the girls followed laughing at the ex-prince of the earth. "I think I am fully entertained for the day now." Mina said walking alongside Lita who had a huge grin on her face. Serena started walking backwards. "I tend to do that remember." They nodded. "And you are about to run int-"To late Serena ran into a guy who had caught her before she fell down on her back. Looking up at him she smiled. "Um…sorry," She said as he helped her up. His Persian blue eyes looked amused. "Its okay," He said looking at the other girls and smiling. Turning away he walked off and towards the street.

"Oh my gosh he was a hunk," Serena nodded to lost to even speak. "Yeah he was," Mina grinned. "And it seems that someone is attracted to this hunk." Serena shook her head and put on a small smile. "I have no idea what you are talking about." With that said she started walking back towards Rei's place. The girls were laughing at there in denial friend.

**Heero**

Heero was quite amused as he headed back to the office for the supposed meeting with the mystery people. He was supposed to be getting a break from people but instead he met a beautiful blond girl and her friends. He sighed as he walked back to the office only to have a dread feeling wash over him as he saw a limo in front of the building. "This is going to be fun." He muttered walking across the street with his suit coat blowing in the light breeze.

Looking at the limo he made a face and then headed inside of the Preventers building. With no real intentions of paying attention to whatever is said he walked past the front desk and nodded at the secretary who was like in love with all of the guys in the building. Walking over towards the elevator he pressed the button and it opened walking inside he pressed another button and watched the doors closed.

**Top floor**

Duo was sitting in his chair with his back to everyone he was on the phone at the moment. He didn't want to be but he had to handle something while they waited for Heero. Who showed five minutes after he started talking on the phone. Hanging up his cell he turned back around and grinned at the late guy. "You finally showed back up." Heero button up his suit jacket and sat in his seat next to Trowa on the opposite side of Duo. "So why are we holding a meeting?" Heero asked turning his chair a little to face Quatre.

"Well you are here Mr. Yuy to talk about our little problem." Heero looked back at a woman who sat at the end of the table. She had red hair falling to her shoulders, dark blue eyes that held some kind of mystery. "And that problem I am guessing is the sailor senshi?" The woman nodded. "Yes it would be…if you plan to prevent any kind of crime…destruction whatever you are going to need our help." She gave them somewhat of a wicked smile. "And I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed." She said leaning back and crossing her legs. She wore a grey skirt suit.

Her gaze lingered a little more before her eyes were brought over to Quatre who looked little or mildly interested. "How do we know we can trust you? You did just appear out of no where offering your help." Quatre asked placing his elbows on the table and leaning forward glaring at her. "You have a right to not trust us right away Mr. Winner, But like I said we can help you with the problem." Wufei didn't agree. "How do we know that? We know nothing about you and I for one would like to see you guys prove to us that you can actually get rid of the senshi." All eyes fell on Wufei for what he just said. The woman smirked.

"Seems that the senshi are more of a threat then I thought…If you will allow us," She stood up in her 5'7 height and smiled. "We will come up with a plan and put it into action." Quatre leaned back in his seat and dismissed her. She bowed and turned to leave. Everyone looked at Quatre. "You are not really going to trust her are you?" Duo asked looking at him. "No…I am not crazy," He looked back at the guys. "Now Trowa I want you to look into her background." Duo grinned. "Back ground check on our new allies, I like this." Quatre looked at him. "Quiet you," Duo smirked and leaned back in his seat moving from side to side.

"So what else is there to do?" Quatre looked at Heero. "Keep an eye on her…and make sure she is not trying to double cross us." He said smiling lightly.

**In the Car**

Liva smirked. "Well it seems they are going to do a back ground check." Her partner looked at her. "Is it that obvious?" She nodded. "They were formally Gundam Pilots…that never disappears…they will do a back ground check and find nothing." She looked at him with lighter eyes. "And what are you going to tell them." She looked out her window and smiled. "That I hid my back ground for safety reasons." She laughed a little and looked back at him. "But we all know the real reason." He nodded messing with his lighter.

**Wolfie:** _Well that is the end of chapter one…I know it is not my best chapter but I am still trying to come up with a name for the bad guys. Don't hate me. So R/R no flames, and enjoy my not so perfect chapter._


	3. Clubbing & Fun

**Wolfie: **_Welcome to the next chapter of Dark Agenda…Today it is going to be more fun than drama._

**Dark Agenda**

**Chapter Two: **_Clubbing & Fun_

Serena ran around Rei's temple looking for the raven haired girl. "Rei!" She called out to the girl who sat before her sacred fire with her eye twitching like crazy. She was annoyed. "Rei," Serena finally found her and smiled. "Rei what are you doing silly?" Snapping she turned around and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM DOING!?" Serena gave her a cheesy smile. "Well it looks like you are sitting on your ass and not getting dressed…we leave in like thirty minutes." She said jumping up and down. Serena was already dressed.

She was wearing a knee length black dress with a off the shoulder pink shirt. Her boots were in her hand. "Serena…if you don't leave I am going to kill you." Serena yelped as a pillow came flying at her head. "Sorry hoe bag," Rei growled and turned back to her sacred fire. She had seen something weird in one of her visions. She saw a girl and what appeared to be demons surrounding her and something else she couldn't see. Sighing lightly she got up off of her ass and headed out of her room and down to her room to get dressed.

**Heero's Penthouse**

"Three…Two…One…" Heero leaned on the arm of his couch with a frown on his face. "Maxwell…" Wufei yelled his name and Duo only laughed manically holding a marker in his hand. Stopping in front of the couch he tossed it up and down. "Hahaha…I is so nice," Duo said as he stood there. Heero looked at him with a sigh. "Speak correct English," Heero muttered as Duo looked at him. "But it isn't funny at all." He complained to the normally grumpy ex-soldier. "Whatever Duo…So is everyone ready or what?" He asked standing up and fixing his suit jacket. Heero still wore his suit from earlier. But the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked sexy.

Duo on the other hand had taken his suit jacket off and tossed it somewhere in Heero's penthouse, Heero had even threaten him if he didn't pick it up. Duo didn't take him serious so Heero had to prove to him that he was serious. But that was earlier after they arrived now. Duo stood with his tie loose around his neck and the sleeves of his black shirt rolled up. He was cute but wasn't sexy like Heero.

Quatre sat on one of Heero's couches and an amused look was on his face. "I am ready," Quatre said standing up with his black slacks and button down shirt, he didn't wear a tie but he still wore the jacket to his outfit. Quatre was quite charming in his outfit. Duo grinned. "At least I am not the only one ready to go," Duo walked towards the door ready to hit the streets and maybe a club. He knew Wufei would kill him but he didn't care. He wanted to see the guys drunk off there asses. It always amused him to see them all drunk. "Well let's go," Trowa had walked out of the room long ago and Wufei was on his way out loosing his tie. Like everyone else he was playing the bad boy card. Shirt untucked, few buttons undone and jacket still on.

Walking down to the elevator the guys chatted, except Heero who actually had a certain blond girl on his mind. Little did Mister Heero Yuy knew, little Miss Bunny was Sailor Moon.

**Rei's Temple**

Rei all but Kicked Serena's ass out of the temple, she had checked her appearance twenty four times that hour and everyone were waiting for them. Walking outside in hip hugger jeans with a backless shirt, Rei glared at her princess who was all but hyper. "Come down Serena," Serena turned to her giggling. Rei had a sneaky suspicion that the little bunny was tipsy. "Serena…" Serena looked at her as they walked down the temple stairs. "Are you already tipsy?" Serena gasped and put a hand over her heart. "Rei-chan I am shocked you would ask such a thing." Rei shook her head. "Okay whatever," Serena grinned and ran down the rest of the way. Rei caught up in her boots. They arrived to find Mina and Lita standing outside of the car talking. Ami was still in the car. She looked like she was sleep but she was actually listening to music.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Rei pointed at Serena and Serena pointed at Rei. Lita and Mina shook there heads and got ready to get in the car. Mina smiled, she had light make up on and her hair was curled slightly. She wore a spaghetti strap dress with orange shoes to match her dress. Lita was dressed in black pants that looked to be hip huggers and a green halter top that almost matched her eyes. And like Rei and Serena she was wearing black boots to complete the outfit. "Come on lets jet,"

The drive to the club was fun, Serena was silly and Mina joined her. The girls then found out that Ami was wearing a short blue skirt with an icy blue backless shirt. She had a jacket on right now. And Serena teased her all the way to the club.

"This is so much fun," Mina said as she looked at the girls. "Yeah I know," Serena said moving to music she could hear from the club. They weren't that far from the door. And neither were a few hot guys, namely the G-boys.

Duo was checking out the ladies as he waited and the others ignored him. Quatre ran his fingers through his blond hair and smiled. They have been waiting for about ten minutes now and was bored. Sighing he looked ahead to see that the line was finally moving. Glancing at Duo he tapped his shoulder and pointed ahead. "We are moving," Duo all but grinned and moved along with the line. He also noticed five hot girls behind them chatting. "It's about time," Said a very annoyed Wufei, he moved on ahead to the door and walked in to find that the lights were flashing and people were on the dance floor dancing. He made his way over to a table and the guys followed him.

The girls walked up to the door chatting. They got in no problem. Now the problem was finding a table. Finally spotting one they walked over to an empty table on the other side of the club. Serena was dancing to the music as she stood next to the table. "Do you even know how much it hurt?" She said singing to the song. It was The Veronicas: Revenge is Sweeter (than you). Strange it is playing at a club.

Serena leaned on the table and looked around the club. "Wow this place is packed," She said smiling. Mina nodded and took her hand headed to the bar. "We are going to get wasted," She said waving to the others. "Mina," Mina all but giggled as they headed to the bar passing by a bunch of guys. Serena caught the eyes of one unruly haired guy. He looked at her with a small smile. They then got to the bar and ordered a few drinks. Looking at Mina she smiled.

"Well I just found a target," Serena said looking at the table full of guys. Mina grinned as one walked up to them. His blue eyes were mischievous but they both could tell he was a bit of a player. "Hello ladies," Mina turned to him crossing her legs. She was in flirt mode. "Hello, come to chat or stare at my legs?" He shook his head and sat on the other side of her. "I have come to chat…so what are your names?" Serena looked at him a flirtiest glint in her eyes. "A real gentleman gives his name first," Mina nodded smiling at him, he did so. "My name is Duo Maxwell…I may run and hide but I never tell a lie." Mina turned to him. "My name is Mina Aino," Once she said that his eyes bugged out. "The pop idol," She grinned. "Yeah I hope that is not a problem…Duo," she trailed her finger down his chest and he looked back at her. "Not at all," He then looked at Serena. "Names Serena Tsukino," She smirked and took a sip of her drink. Duo was in heaven as he talked to both girls. "Wanna dance?" He asked Mina she looked at Serena and she smiled. "Go on," Mina placed her drink down and followed the braided guy.

Serena sat alone and noticed her other friends but Ami was dancing. Serena shook her head and turned only to find Mister Perfect next to her. "Why Hello," She said looking at him. "I see my friend already likes yours," They both watched as Mina and Duo danced. "Yeah I guess…So tell me about yourself?" He looked at her with a mysterious smile. "Alright what do you want to know?" Serena leaned back. "What is a guy like yourself doing here in a club?" He smiled. "Can't I party too?" She smirked. "Yeah I was just wondering," He kinda moved closer to her and just started chatting. He even told her his name. Heero was acting all weird and it wasn't like him. This whole flirt game they were playing wasn't like him.

Heero Yuy does not flirt but he is indeed flirting with the blond beauty.

She then turned and scribbled something on a napkin. "Here, I have to go hang with my friends," Mina walked back over and picked up her drink. Serena placed her hand on his shoulder and let it trail down his arms. "Talk to you later Mister Heero Yuy," She said it with much seduction that Heero just wanted to… "Yo Heero buddy I see you got lucky." Heero placed the napkin in his pocket and shrugged. "Don't act like that you know you were so into Serena." Duo said sitting down. "Hn," he grunted and then got up and walked back to there table. Duo followed back with a shrug.

Ami had been sitting by herself for sometime now. Well that was until a certain blond cutie walked over to her. He ran his hands through his hair and gave her a charming smile. "May I sit here beautiful?" Blushing she nodded. "Go right ahead," He sat down in the empty chair. "You hear alone?" She smiled at him leaning forward a little. "Not really, I am here with a few of my friends." She told him as he stared at her. His eyes moved up to meet innocent icy blue eyes. Her chin was resting on her hands as she watched him closely.

"So what's your name?" She smiled. "Ami Mizuno…what is yours?" He leaned back in his chair and threw one arm over the back of the chair. "Quatre Winner," That made Ami's eyes sparkle a little. "I didn't know the heir to the winner corp. liked to go too clubs?" He shrugged and pushed his hair out of the way. "It's just for fun, and I was dragged here by a friend." He said messing with a napkin on the table.

"So Mister Winner," He liked the way she said it. "Would you like to buy me a drink or does a girl have to do it herself?" Quatre smile increased as he called for a waiter and ordered a martini. She sat there drinking it. "How about I take you out to dinner sometime soon?" He asked the blued haired beauty. She placed her glass down on the table and smiled at him. "Sure why not?" She then grabbed the napkin which his hand was occupying and wrote down her number on it. "Call me whenever," He nodded and was going to continue chatting with the girl but her friends walked over with knowing grins.

"Who is your friend Ami-chan?" Ami smiled and introduced him. "Nice to meet you Quatre, I'm Serena and this is Mina." Lita and Rei weren't that far from them. They were chatting two guys and seemed to be interested in both men. Quatre had seen who the two were and grinned a little. "Well I guess I will be going." He said standing but before he left he took Ami's hand in his own and kissed the back of it. "Pleasure talking to you Ami," A soft blush crept its way up her cheeks. Just as the girls were about to grill her Rei and Lita walked back over and the conversations started.

The guys were all but happy. They each met a girl that night. But little did all of them know the girls were actually there enemy and what will they do then.

**Wolfie:** _Well the next chapter is down to business…this was just the group meeting and my devious mind will be working…So look for dates, break up, confessions and among other things in up coming chapters._


	4. Second Thoughts

**Wolfie:** _Alright here I am with the next chapter…and this is where the real fun begins and hardly any side tracking…so here goes and I hope you like it._

**Dark Agenda**

**Chapter Three:** _Second Thoughts_

The next day at work was hell for Duo Maxwell.

He had a whole bunch of papers on his desk that he really didn't want to go through. "I need to hire an assistant." He muttered while putting down a folder on his desk. All of the work that he and the others have been doing has really gotten to him and normally he would be having fun while working. But lately that isn't the case. He hated when paper just suddenly appears on his desk. Sighing lightly he got up and headed out of his office. But not before bumping into Wufei on the way down to the lunch room.

"Where are you headed Maxwell? I thought you were supposed to be helping Winner." Duo shrugged and fixed his suit jacket. "I haven't gotten anything from Quatre as far as I know…but after I get myself a snack I will head to his office." Duo walked passed Wufei not even thinking about the way he was acting and continued on his way. And of course Wufei found this weird. 'Is it me or did he actually grow up?' Wufei shook his head not believing that Duo would actually act his age and he headed down to the elevator so he could get on with his field work.

**Lunch Room**

Duo walked into the lunch room and found it empty. He was happy about that because he really didn't feel like dealing with anyone. Walking over to an empty chair he sat down and started to eat his chocolate donut. "Hmm…" He placed his feet up on the table and sat there for about ten minutes before Trowa waltzed in a bit confused. "Weren't you in your office?" Duo looked at him with a smile on his face. "Got bored and papers are suddenly appearing out of no where." He shrugged. "Didn't want to be in there at the moment." He stated smiling still.

Trowa just shrugged it off and walked over to the fridge and grabbed him a bottle of water. Closing the door he leaned back against the counter and twisted the cap off the water and started drinking it. "So what is on your mind Duo? I know you just didn't want to get away from your Desk. So what is up?" Duo looked at Trowa. He was actually talking more then one word and it surprised him. And of course Duo had to voice his thoughts. "For one you just said more then three words which surprise me," Trowa rolled his eyes and listened to him. "And two…this whole thing with the sailor scouts being in our way is somewhat weird…" Trowa now looked somewhat interested. Duo actually came up with a logical thought. Something was wrong here.

"What about it?" Duo looked down at his half eaten donut and shrugged. "Don't you think that we should ask them for there help instead of trying to make them quit?" Trowa nodded. "Makes senses and now I am in utter shock that you came up with that." Putting the top back on his water bottle he placed it on the counter and crossed his arms. "We ask for there help but I doubt they will actually agree with us…I mean we haven't even made ourselves known to them So it wouldn't exactly work." Duo sighed he knew that much already.

"So what then, we continue with this lame ass plan?" Trowa just looked at Duo as he sighed and stood up. Tossing his donut in the trash since he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He looked at Trowa. "Is Quatre in his office?" Trowa shrugged. "Haven't seen him since this mornings meeting." Duo nodded and headed out towards Quatre's office to talk to him. Trowa picked up his bottle and shook his head. He couldn't believe that Duo just came up with something logical. But he had to admit, Duo was right. Why would anyone want to get rid of the protectors of the city?

**Quatre's Office**

Frustrated, Quatre tosses his pen on his desk and leaned back in his chair. He was having a meeting with there new friends and he wanted it to go smoothly. But he had a bad feeling when it wasn't.

"Hey Quatre," Looking up from his thoughts, he spotted Duo at his door looking a little upset. "What is it Duo?" He asked turning back around in his leather chair to look at the happy go lucky guy. Duo plopped down on the black couch that was in the office which was sitted under the only window in Quatre's office. "I have a little thought I would like to get out." Quatre turned to him somewhat listening. Normally when Duo says something like that it is usually crap.

"Okay so I was talking to Trowa in the lunch room about this whole getting rid of the scouts thing," Quatre raised an eyebrow listening more to him now. "Oh really I didn't think you cared." Duo looked at him with angry cobalt blue eyes. "Of course I care…even if I don't show it," He sighed and leaned back against the couch with his hands behind his head. "I think this whole thing is really fucked up." Quatre nodded. "Yeah it is but what else can we do?" Duo sighed and looked over at him. Ever since the war ended a few years ago everyone has suddenly changed getting more into work then usual. And Quatre was no different for that.

Duo wondered if he was the only one that saw that this was going to go up in flames and destroy what is left of the Preventers. "Don't know but we can't let this get out of hand…So are we still keeping an eye on this new chick?" Quatre nodded noticing his change of subject. He let it slide for now but he would most likely ask what was really in that head of his later. "Yeah I still don't trust her it's like she has some other plan in mind." He looked down at his desk. "She might be the one that really wants the scouts out of the way." Duo shrugged. But he did remember that letter that came before this chick even made herself known to them.

"Do you think it was her that sent us that letter?" Quatre looked at him shocked. Quatre hadn't even thought about that letter that had come before everything started. "She could have been the one who sent us that letter but I am not sure," He grabbed his pen and smiled. "Well if that is all you have to say I would like to get back to work." Duo smirked. "Sure just let me know when you are heading over to the meeting…I want to do some snooping." Duo said standing up and heading out of the room.

Quatre had to admit Duo was acting out of character.

**Rei's Temple**

Serena and the girls all sat in the same old meeting room gossiping about the other night. "Dude…I still have a killer hangover," Mina complained while lying down on the floor. Her eyes were closed and her right hand was thrown over her head trying to keep the light away. "That is your own fault Mina…drinking can do that to you." Mina suddenly sat up and glared at Serena. "You drank more then I did." Serena grinned. "Yeah I know and I just know how to get rid of my hangovers." Mina mumbled something and lied back down and closed her eyes listening to the others talk.

"You know what would be mean?" Serena asked looking down at the news paper in front of her. "If we just suddenly turned on Rei's stereo." The girls snickered when they heard Mina swear from her spot on the floor. "That would be cruel and also amusing." Lita said eating a cookie she had made before coming over to Rei's. "Yeah…but I don't feel like having things thrown around the room and besides that stereo is new." Rei said tapping her fingers on the table in the center of the room.

After the little fun of torturing Mina, the girls started chatting again until Rei went silent. She narrowed her eyes a little. "For some odd reason I sense something evil in the area." She told the girls while standing up and walking over to the door. She looked back them and saw that they weren't happy and even Mina was sitting up frowning. "Oh this is just fucking great…when we actually get a break…we get attacked by a fucking youma." Serena almost yelled that and the girls couldn't help but laugh because of it.

**Outside**

Screams were heard and people running around like chickens without heads were seen. And the girls were not very happy cookies. "This is a bunch of bull…" Lita muttered while cracking her knuckles. She saw nothing at the moment but like the others she could sense something in the area. "Where is the stupid youma?" Serena asked and then looked at Ami who was typing on her mini computer. "I am picking up some strong negative vibes coming from…" She looked up and indeed some kind of destruction was coming from where the park was. "Over that way," Mina all but rolled her eyes. "What the hell is with bad guys and the damn park?" And with that unanswered the girls all headed for the youma that was causing the citizens and themselves problems.

**Preventers Second Branch Building**

Liva sat at her desk and watched on her big screen as her monster tormented the town. "Oh this is so wonderful," She said while glancing at her partner who was sitting on the only couch in her office. He looked at her with half interested grey eyes. "Sure whatever you say Liva." She glared at him. "Is there something wrong?" He smiled a little. "No not really…but what are we going to do about the annoying little ex-pilots?" Liva sat back in her grey chair and started to turn in it. She crossed her legs and smirked. "The only thing we can do," She picked up a remote and turned off the TV. Standing up in her black pants suit she smiled. "Hope that they trust us enough and do as we had asked them to do." She headed towards the door. "Coming Dem?" He nodded not liking the nickname she called him. "Yeah, you still having that meeting with Quatre today and everyone else in this freaken place?" Liva nodded as she walked out of the room.

"Have to keep up appearance Demetrius…can't let the enemy know that we are enemies can we?" He had to agree to that. "So how long before this whole charade is up?" She smiled. "Not for long…just until we know that the girls will not trust the guys." Demetrius nodded and fixed the sleeves on his untucked shirt. "I like what I am hearing." Liva smiled and continued on her way down to the meeting room to get ready for something boring.

**Park**

The youma wasn't all that big but it was pretty damn strong. And like Lita had said earlier…This was bull. "Why did this have to be something literal?" The youma was indeed somewhat like a bull. It was human size and not your average giant monster. It had the ears and tail as a bull. Its eyes glowed red at the sight of Rei's sailor outfit and it had attacked her. "This is not a good day," Rei said jumping out the way injured somewhat. Ami got ready for an attack, "Mercury…Shine Aqua Illusion." The attack hit the Youma knocking it back but not down. It was a bull youma so of course it was not going to be easy to get rid of.

"Shit…this is just great," Serena muttered as she stood off to the side. She really wished her eternal form had her tiara because she needed it right now. Looking up in time to see it come at her she flipped up and backwards just in time to avoid the attack. "This is it," Mars said stepping into plain sight. "Mars Flame-"She was cut off by an explosion from the bull. It was sent flying from the attack but landed on its hands. "Huh…" They all looked to the side to find a truck full of humans and a guy that Rei recognized from the club.

"Alright take aim again…" Said the one in charge. The girls were not happy that there were humans here. "Oh no they don't…" Rei muttered under her breath not really understanding why he was there and why the hell he was in the way. Everyone in the city knew that the girls handled the youmas. "Mars Flame Sniper," Before he could say anything else, Rei attacked the youma stopping it in its tracks. She turned to look over at Serena who was confused. "Sailor Moon," Serena looked up smirking. "Finally,"

She stood up as her wand appeared, "Moon Honey Therapy Kiss!" The attack hit the bull youma full force destroying it in its tracks. Once that was done Lita stepped forward not happy with the other humans being there. "What the hell and who the hell are you?" The one in charge grinned and called off the attack. He was hoping to see them and now that he has he still wasn't impressed. "That is none of your business onna," (A/N: I wonder who that is?) Lita was about to attack him with one of her attacks when Serena held her arm out in front of her stopping her in her tracks. "They are not worth it Jupiter," She gave Lita a look to not attack and then turned her gaze back to the intruder.

"It would be wise to stay out of our way next time. You might end up dead." She told him as she held her arms at her side. The one in charge just scoffed and ignored what she had said. He sat down in his seat. "Let's go," With that said he and his little crew were gone and out of the way for now.

"So think they are enemies or allies?" Serena shrugged. "But I do know that they will be a problem for the future." Rei hoped not, she didn't think that he would be a problem. Even though he seemed be an asshole. She just didn't care he was cute and she somewhat liked him. But she did have to admit that she wanted to know why he was here.

"Hey Rei," Lita looked at Rei and saw she had been spacing. "We should head back to talk about this," Rei nodded and followed after the girls back to her temple. She was still spacing and wondering why Wufei was there.

**Wolfie:** _Well that is it for this part of the story…won't be long until things start to get hectic and everyone starts switching sides…Heh I love my mind…anyways R/R no flames okay byes._


	5. Confrontation

**Wolfie: **_after a long time I am back with a new chapter. I hope you alls likes. _

**Dark Agenda**

**Chapter Four: **Confrontation

Rei listened to the girls chat about what happened earlier that day. "I can't believe they would interfere with what were doing." Mina said crossing her arms in frustration. "Believe it Mina because we will most likely be seeing a lot more of them." Ami told her with a sigh. Looking back down at her computer she was still trying to piece things together. "What do you suppose we do Ames?" Serena asked eating a cookie. "We deal I guess, there is nothing more we can do." They all sighed and sat in silence until Rei spoke up.

"I could always do a fire reading," She looked at them and smiled slightly. "That would help…then we can figure out what and who we are dealing with." Rei nodded and the conversation went on for a while until Serena's cell went off and she had to go take it.

**Outside**

"Oh hey Heero," She walked around with a smile on her face. "Am I interrupting anything?" She laughed lightly and stopped under a cherry blossom tree. She looked up at the sky. "No not really, so what's up?" Heero on his end had turned around in his chair and looked out the window. "I was wondering if you were free Saturday." She smiled brightly and looked back down. "Yeah I am," He smiled. "Cool so how about I take you out for dinner?" She nodded and then started back for the temple. "Yeah," He turned around on his end to find Duo at his door grinning like a Chester cat. "Seven sounds good?" She stopped at the temple stairs leading back inside and replied. "Yep see ya then." They both hung up.

**Heero's Office**

"Was it me or did you just make plans with someone?" Duo entered his office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. Heero stood kept his gun handy and he would most likely bring it out from retirement if Duo didn't back off. "That is none of your business," Duo laughed and leaned forward. "Your right…I could always call her friend." Heero glared at him. "How do you know who I was talking too?" Duo smirked. "I don't…but I will call her friend and find out." Duo stood up and walked out of his office smirking.

"That ass," Heero muttered and got to work on some paper work on his desk.

**Preventers Second Branch Building**

The meeting was finally over and Quatre could go back to the office and pick up his things to go home. "Last time I went to a meeting that long and boring it had been with Relena." He said half amused at his own statement. Walking down to his limo he failed to see Liva's partner in crime watching him closely. "Hmm…" Turning around Demetrius headed back inside to let Liva know what is up.

**Inside**

"Oh well," she said looking at a few papers in front of her. "Changing the subject have you call our lovely new agents?" Demetrius smirked. "Yeah I took the liberty in calling them to the city. Their lovely leader will be the first to strike." Liva leaned back in her chair a pen in her hand and a devious little smile on her face. "Well this should be fun." Demetrius chuckled and turned to leave. "Yes in deed." He whispered as he walked out of her office and towards his own.

**Somewhere around the Temple**

After the meeting Rei had decided that she wanted to clear her head a little bit. She needed it to be clear so that she could do a fire reading. And what perfect way then to take a nice little stroll at night. Yawning lightly she didn't see the figure before her. Stumbling backwards she glared at the figure only to find that it was Wufei with his cell phone in his hand. He looked at her a little surprised. Closing his cell phone he smiled slightly.

"Fancy seeing you," He said turning to her. She somewhat glared at him as she dusted imaginary dirt off her jeans. "I would love to say the same thing about you…but I would be lying." She crossed her arms. She would pretend to be angry at him until she got to the bottom of this mystery that was Chang Wufei. Wufei acted like he was hurt by her comment when in reality he was a little confused. "Well that was a little harsh." He put away his phone and crossed his arms. "Oh you don't know the meaning of harsh when it comes to me." She turned around and started back for the temple clearly her nice stroll had been ruined.

"Weren't you heading the other way?" He asked still standing in the same spot. "Yeah and now I am heading home." He stood there absolutely confused by her new attitude towards him. "What did I do?" she stopped and turned towards him. "Want to know?" She yelled back at him. "Yeah I really do…" She glared. "Not tell me who you really were." She turned back around and walked back towards her temple.

Wufei stood there in wonder before he turned and headed for his place. "Could she know what I do?" He asked a little in a daze.

**Wolfie:** _Hm…Rei knows Wufei's dirty little secret_

**Duo:** _That he is prick? That is no secret._

**Wufei:** _MAXWELL!!!!!_

**Duo:** _Well I gotta jet…bye [runs off]_

**Wolfie:** _Well that was amusing…anyways while I was re-reading my other chapters I noticed something…the couples were off…but I think I might do something to fix that. Oh Betrayal and jealously are wonderful things. [Evil laughter…cough] yeah so R/R no flames but still like opinions. Anywho bye everyone._


	6. Agents

**Wolfie:** _Welcome to Chapter Four of Dark Agenda. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now for some fun…Enjoy._

**Dark Agenda**

**Chapter Five:** _Agents_

_Two Days Later-Saturday Afternoon_

"What am I going to wear?!" Serena tossed clothes after clothes on her bed as went through her closet looking for something to decent to wear. "Maybe I should go shopping." She shook her head and grabbed a skirt and blouse on her bed. "Hmm…or should I go causal?" Luna shook her head and watched as Serena decided on a pair of black slacks and a white off the shoulders shirt. "There…now to go and chill with the girls," Stopping she looked back at Luna who was covered in covers. "Luna you coming?" Luna wiggled her from under the piles of clothes and smiled at the girl.

"Yeah and next time could you not toss clothes everywhere." Serena giggled and walked back over and picking up her advisor. "I will try," Serena placed the cat on her shoulders and headed out with relaxing in mind.

_**Heero's Penthouse**_

Heero tossed a few pieces of paper on the coffee table before him and leaned back. "Hmm," Running a hand through his unruly brown hair he smiled lightly. Things have been way to quiet for the past two days. It's not like he doesn't mind. He enjoys having free time and today he had a lot of time on his hands. Looking down at his watch he got up and went to the door and opened it. As he opened it someone ran through the door and hid behind his couch. Blinking and grumbling something under his breath he slammed the door shut only to have it open seconds later.

"What was that for Yuy?" Looking at the person of the voice he crossed his arms and smirked. "I was annoyed…so I slammed the door." The person stared at him like he grew another head. "In my face?" Yuy nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Duo, mind appearing from behind the couch?" A head was seen after that was asked. "You would think you two were grown up by now?" The person grumbled something and went to sit on the other couch facing Heero. "You should be saying that to Maxwell." Heero watched as Duo walked around the couch and sat down at the end with his arms crossed.

"You're right but instead I am saying it to both of you." Duo glanced at Heero and raised an eyebrow. "Are you dare I say it relaxed?" Heero chuckled and shrugged lightly. "It's the weekend, what do you expect?" Duo gave him a strange look and then grinned. "Is the reason behind this relaxed mood Serena?" Heero looked at him with a scowl. "Serena?" Wufei watched as Heero just crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Yes Mister Prefect is going out on a date with Serena today…I called Mina yesterday and asked." Heero opened one and glared. If he had his gun then Duo would be running for his life. "Say one word and I will kill you." Duo smirked.

About five minutes later Trowa and Quatre walked in with smiles on their charming faces. "What's going on?" Duo was about to open his mouth but Heero gave him his famous Death glare. "Oh nothing, just sitting and talking." Quatre looked from one person to the other. "Oh really?" They nodded and walked over to sit down.

"Don't tell me we are talking business on a wonderful Saturday afternoon?" Quatre sighed and leaned back in the chair he sat in. "Sadly but yes,"

_**Preventers Second Branch**_

Liva glared slightly at the report she just received from one of her own field agents. "They have been keeping things clean." She picked up a pen that was on her desk and started writing things down on the papers before her. "Isn't that what you asked them to do?" She looked up and smiled at Demetrius. He was sitting on the couch that was in her office. His hair was pulled back away from his face revealing his light blue eyes. "Not really…they don't have any kind of employment here so they can do what ever they want." Demetrius leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "When will they arrive?" Liva placed the tip of the pen down on the papers and smiled.

"Tonight,"

_**Rei's Temple**_

"You told Duo?" Serena asked her blond counterpart. "Yeah, well actually he already knew somewhat." Serena tilted her head a little and started to think. "I think they work together or something." Mina said shrugging and grabbing a cookie that Lita had baked before arriving at the temple. "Hm…would make sense." Serena said munching on a cookie. Looking over she saw Rei reading a book while all of them chatted. "What's up Rei?" Rei looked at her princess of her book and smiled. Well a forced smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Nothing really, just catching up on my reading." Closing the book she placed it on her right out of reach of Serena. She didn't want her too see what she was reading.

"Have you talked to that guy you met at the club…what his name? Wufei?" Lita asked biting into a cookie. Rei almost frowned but shook her head instead. "No haven't talked or seen him in a long while." They watched as she reached for a cookie and started munching on a piece. "Oh…but didn't he give you his number." Rei shrugged and continued to munch. While the others talked about whatever was going on in the news today Rei started to think about what happened a few days ago. She had been so rude to him. And it wasn't like her do so. Leaning back her hand moved to the book that was on the floor next to her. She had found little info on the Preventers and it had been annoying. She would have to tell the others soon but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

_**Heero's Penthouse**_

Heero walked into his bed room to pick out something to wear for his *ahem* date with Serena. He didn't even know what made him ask her out. Maybe he wanted to get to know the blond, blue eyed girl. "I guess I will be wearing this." Laying his clothes down on his bed he grabbed some things from his drawer and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. \

After about thirty minutes he stepped out of the bathroom dressed in blue and white boxers with his towel wrapped around his shoulders. Drying off his hair he looked out of his bedroom window and saw that it was getting darker by the minute. "Time to get ready," Walking over to his bed he tossed the towel on his bed and grabbed his pants and got dressed. After about ten minutes of taking his time he was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a black long sleeved button up shirt with some nice shoes. Walking over to his nightstand next to his bed he grabbed his watch and placed it back on his right wrist. "Now to go an call Serena," He walked into the living room to grab his cell phone.

_**Preventers Second Branch**_

"Took you three long enough." Liva watched as three figures stood side by side with either their arms crossed or there arms at their side. "Well Locke wanted to finish up his last job." One of them said it was clear that the one who had spoken was female. She took off the mask that had been covering her head. "It was a sweet job…killing…maiming…it is what I look forward too." Pulling his mask up on his head, bright green eyes sparkled. "You are one of a kind Locke you know that." The third figure removed her mask and smiled at her handsome partner. She was also the shortest of the three and was by far the most dangerous when she needed to be. "Well Tess, I would say the same thing about you but then I would be lying." Tess frowned a little and crossed her arms. "Tess, Locke and Mira will you each stay quiet so I can brief you on your mission." All three went silent as the woman before them said each of their names.

"Good…now…" She leaned forward and crossed her arms on her desk with a small smile on her face. "I want you to make yourselves known to the head of the Preventers main Branch." They each raised an eyebrow as she said this. "It is my suspicion that he and the sailor brat will be out tonight." Tess smirked and pushed back her brown hair with her free hand. "Do we kill them?" Liva looked at her shaking her head. "No you do not kill them…at least not yet." She pushed back from her desk and stood in her black pants suit.

"It would ruin the fun of this game, am I right Mistress?" Liva looked at Locke as he smiled deviously. He wanted to kill them. But like everyone else he was willing to play the patient obedient agent. "Yes it would ruin the game…make sure you do not have any kind of ID on you. I don't need Heero tracking you all back to me." Tess nodded and went behind her to pull out a black magnum with silver writing adoring the side of it.

"Like we would give Mister Prefect the upper hand in things," She kissed her gun and then looked at Liva with a wicked smile. "We wouldn't dare," A smile appeared on Liva's face as she watched each of her Agents stand before her with devious little smiles on their faces.

_**Serena's House**_

Serena had put on her clothes ten minutes ago and was standing in her bathroom with her make up bag sitting on the sink. "Not to much," She smiled and placed her eye liner back in the bag. Picking it up and zipping the bag up she walked back in her room just as her cell phone started to go off. "Hm…" Walking over to her phone she picked it up, "Hey Heero," She tossed the bag down on her bed. "I will be at your place in about five minutes." Serena smiled and walked over to her closet and grabbed her shoes. "Alright see yeah then." Hanging up her phone she grabbed her coat and keys and walked out of her room. "Bye Luna," Luna looked up and nodded laying back down she went back to sleep.

Walking past the living room she was about to walk out when Ikuko showed up. "Where are you going?" Serena turned around with a smile on her face. "Out…" Ikuko crossed her arms and watched as Serena sat down and put on her shoes. It was as if she was back to being a teenager again and she was going to school. She missed seeing her daughter. "With the girls?" A car horn was heard and Serena looked back at her mom and smiled. "No a guy…be back later." She ran out the house before Ikuko could ask who.

_**Outside-Car**_

"Hey Heero, I think we should go now before my mom catches up." Heero looked out the window on her side and saw her mom running to the gate. "Guess so," Heero put the car into drive and drove off to the restaurant he had planned on taking Serena.

"So how was your day?" Heero side glanced at her. "It was alright,"

_Flash Back_

"What is the problem?" Quatre crossed his arms and leaned back further into the chair. "It's Liva…there is something going on but I am not sure of what." Heero made a face and then looked down at the coffee table in front of him. "Think we are being used?" Duo asked clearly acting serious for once about the current situation. "I think so; she is probably going to use the Preventers to get to the Sailor Scouts." They nodded in agreement. Heero looked up at them all and sighed. "We shouldn't associate with them until we know more about what is going on." Trowa shook his head and uncrossed his arms.

"Wouldn't it be suspicious if we did that?" They looked at Trowa. He had been silent the whole time. "Trowa has a point it would be suspicious…so what do we do?" Duo looked at the others who only shrugged. "Well this was productive," Wufei muttered under his breath.

_End Flash Back_

"What about you?" He asked pulling the car to a stop at a light. She shrugged. "As good as it gets…I was hanging out with my friends all day." She said with a smile. "Sounds like fun," she giggled and looked out the window. "Well yeah it was fun, especially when I got to eat cookies." She had this far away look as he drove on down the street. He chuckled lightly as he pulled the car to a stop once again, this time in front of a fancy restaurant.

_**Roof top near by**_

"To attack or not to attack…that is the question." They looked at Locke who was waving his swords as he talked. "To attack you dork." Locke looked over at Mira who had her guns in her hands. "Screw you Mira," She laughed and started to twirl her gun on her index finger. "Not on your life Locke," She walked over to the edge and hopped off the edge landing on the ground. She then aimed her gun at an innocent bystander. "Keep moving," The person ran past her in a panic. "I just love hearing humans scream." Tess landed next to her and giggled. "It is so wonderful to hear the humans scream and such but we have a job to get down too." Locke says and heads over to the restaurant.

"Impatient as ever," Mira took aim of her gun and fired.

_**Serena and Heero**_

Just as Heero helped Serena out of the car a shot rang out. "Shit," He muttered looking around only finding three people. One was walking towards them. "You should get back in." She frowned and looked over the car to spot three figures, two being females. 'Damn it all to hell…I can't transform.' She thought walking behind Heero for protection. "Wouldn't it be safer to hide in the restaurant?" He looked back and saw everyone at the window. "Not really…but I think that is where we are about to go." Opening his car door on the passenger side he moved his hand under the seat and found his hidden gun. "Good thing bad habits die hard." He slammed the car shut just as another shot rang out. This time it flew past them and hit a person inside of the building in the chest.

"Duck," Serena got down on the ground swearing lightly. "What do these freaks want?" She asked as the two females continued to fire. "Don't know," He frowned.

"Come out…come out where ever you are…I promise I won't kill you…but I will maim you." The man stopped before the car with a very sinister look in his eyes. "I found you." Heero swore and grabbed her hand. Standing up he took aim and fired his gun. The man reflected the bullet directed at him with his sword. "Now…now you don't want to ruin my mood…" He smiled pointing his sword in his right hand at the couple. "Ruin his mood…he seems to be in a very good mood." Serena muttered. The man chuckled and walked around the car. "We will see…"

**Wolfie:** _I am going to stop here…because I am just that evil. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed, R/R no flames._


	7. Injuries & Changing of Plans

**Wolfie:** _Hello People and welcome to the next chapter of Dark Agenda. Last time you guys read it Serena and Heero were in a pickle…a really big pickle with Serena not being able to transform and Heero most likely saving the day. Will Serena find out his secret first? Or will Heero find out her's?_

**Disclaimer:** _I have no clue as to why I am doing this but…I do not own a thing._

**Dark Agenda**

**Chapter Six:** _Injuries & Changing of plans_

The man watched as Heero kept backing up with Serena behind him. "Come on all I want to do is play." He taunted spinning his sword in his right hand. "I do not think so." Heero said standing a good distance away from the psycho. "What do you want?" Serena asked narrowing her eyes at him. The man smiled at her tilting his head. "Your head on a silver platter decorated with lettuce…but we can't always have what we want can we?" Serena gulped. This man is a psycho. She thought taking one more step back only to get a gun in her back. "Don't move or else I will shoot." Serena swearing lightly looked back ahead of her. Heero was still holding his gun. "Drop the gun or your girlfriend here will be seeing stars." Heero looked back and then over at his car. A girl was sitting there with her legs crossed.

"Since we have your attention…" She said leaning forward with her hands on clasped in front of her. "Someone doesn't want you around Mister Yuy." She said smirking at him. The girl sitting on the roof of his car had black hair and purple highlights that you can see only when she turned her head. Her midnight blue eyes glowed as she watched her prey shake or shiver from the insanity of the man before them. "You are scared…" She whispered hopping off the car and walking up to Heero. She placed a hand on the side of his face and he went still. "There is nothing to be afraid of-"

"Mira…" She glanced back behind her with a growl. "Shut it Locke…" Turning back to look at Heero she grinned at him. He looked uncertain standing there watching this girl try and calm his nerves. "What do you want?" He asked her as she removed her hand and turned around walking away. When she was a good distance she pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. "Isn't it obvious what I want?" She asked as her midnight eyes started to get dark and cloud over with something much darker then anything Serena or Heero has ever seen. "Either you or your girlfriend dead…"

A shot was heard through out the street.

**Preventers Main Branch**

Duo was lounging in his chair when his cell phone started to go off. "Odd…" Moving his hand to reach for his cell phone he glanced at it before opening it. Bringing the phone to his ear he spoke. "Duo here…What's up Wufei?" He read over the papers in his hand and nearly fell out of his chair at hearing what Wufei had to say. "What are you serious?" Swearing he tossed the papers down on the desk and got up. "I will be there as soon as I can." Closing his cell phone he grabbed his car keys off his desk, his jacket and nearly knocked over his secretary running out of his office. "Um…Mr. Maxwell…" He looked back looking grim. "Cancel any meetings I have to day and if I get any calls tell them call back. He then ran over to the elevator repeatedly pressing the down button. "Come on…" Tapping his foot impatiently he ran over to the stairs and started down.

His secretary stood there at loss for words. Her boss was very weird. Getting to work on canceling everything for today she wondered what was going on with the usually laid back guy.

**Heero & Serena **

The shot echoed throughout the streets but the only thing that mattered was where the bullet hit. "Heero…" Looking down at the blood on her hands she looked back up at Heero who was slightly shaking. The girl that had shot him smirked wickedly as she saw the blood trail down the front of his shirt. "You missed Mira…" She laughed lightly putting away her gun.

"I wasn't aiming for her." Her partner smirked. "I wasn't talking about her I was talking about his heart." Mira tilted her head and watched as Locke turned around and started back down the street. "Come on Tess we have to report back."

Tess watched as their target called for help. Hmm…She thought and turned and ran down the street with Mira at her side.

Serena caught Heero as he fell back into her arms. Blood started to show up everywhere. "Damn it…SOMEONE HELP!" She called out as more blood started to pool out from the wound. Looking around she spotted someone calling for help. Well at least she hoped it was help.

**Two Hours later**

Serena was in the waiting room with one of Heero's friends. He was glaring at her as if it was her fault. But it wasn't even though she had a feeling that it somewhat was her fault. "What was Yuy doing with you?" He asked uncrossing his arms and leaning off the wall. "Does it matter what we were doing?" He frowned even more causing a spark to appear in his ebony black eyes. "Yes it does if he was shot." She snorted and stood up. Walking over to him she glared. "It is none of your damn business what we were doing." He was about to comment back when Duo walked in looking a tad bit out of it.

"Serena?" She turned to him with a frown. Pointing at Wufei she narrowed her eyes. "He is accusing me of something I didn't do." Duo looked at Wufei with a raised eyebrow. Wufei was fuming now. Not because Serena's finger was poking him in the eye…well maybe that is half why. But it was because she was accusing him of accusing her. He didn't like that very much.

"I so was not…" She turned to him arms crossed over her blood stained shirt. "You so were, you were asking me about my relation with Heero." Duo nearly choked on air when she said that. "I was not I was merely wondering why would Yuy be with a weak onna like yourself." Gasping she brought her foot up and stepped on his pretty hard. Swearing and earning the attention of the nurses he watched her grin. "Next time it won't be your foot…next time it will be your jewels." Wufei paled visibly and Duo broke out in laughter. Walking over to Serena he grinned. "You have made my day now…what is the condition of Heero?" She looked at him, shoulders sagging a little.

"No news yet he is still in surgery…" Duo sighed combing his hand through his bangs. Tilting his head a little he decided to get some work done while they waited. "So who was it that attacked you two?" She leaned back against the wall staring at her feet. The memory of Heero getting shot still in her head. Shaking her head she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "It was two females and a male…assassins I am guessing." That raised some questions. He looked over at Wufei who was now a few feet away from Serena and leaning against the window watching her. "Do you remember their names?" She nodded her head and spoke.

"Locke, Tess and Mira…Mira sounded like she was the one in control. She was the one that…that shot Heero." She said sniffling a little. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Serena was shocked by this at first and then gave into the warmth. "Don't worry we will find the guys that did this and make them pay." She nodded and then looked up at him. "You might want to watch out for the male one Locke…he is a bit…" She looked to the side and then back at him. "Psycho…he wanted to cut off my head and put it on a silver platter surrounded by lettuce leaves…" She shivered at the thought and stepped away from him.

"He gave me the creeps." Duo would have paled if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to get as much info out of her as possible. Wufei who was standing near the window listening to them talked glanced away at what she had said. This guy was sick, he needed to be put out of his misery before he actually did something like that. Uncrossing his arms he walked over putting his hands in the pockets of his grey dress pants. "I am going to go and call Winner." Duo nodded and watched as Wufei walked past him. Stopping next to Duo Wufei whispered, "Watch her closely." Was all he said before he left the area and headed out to call Quatre.

"Does Wufei not trust me?" She had gotten his name earlier, even though it had been a hard task to do. She had gotten it. "He doesn't trust anyone and besides he isn't the one you should be worrying about." She nodded and went over to a row of chairs and sat in the one that looked comfortable. "I know…I know…" She sighed lightly and leaned back eyes closed. She opened them quickly because all she saw was Heero's face after he was shot.

**Quatre**

Quatre walked into his office only for his desk phone to ring. Walking over to his desk he picked up the phone and answered, "Quatre Winner speaking…" He tossed his mail on his desk and looked very grim. "Heero was what?" Frowning he listened to Wufei talk. Nodding he hung up after talking to him and walked over to his laptop. Turning it on he waited impatiently for it to boot up. As he waited Trowa walked by with a donut in his hand. Stopping suddenly he headed inside eating it.

"What's going on?" Quatre looked at him with a sigh. "Might as well tell you…Heero was shot point blank." Trowa's jaw dropped literally. It seems like it is a shock to everyone. Heero Yuy, the ex-Gundam pilot of wing and self proclaimed Prefect Solider was shot…point blank at that. "This…this is bad…" Trowa walked further in arms crossed. "Do we have anything on who did it?" Quatre nodded looking from his laptop. "The girl Heero was with-"Trowa held up a hand to stop Quatre for a second. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he looked at Quatre. "Heero was with a girl?" Quatre smirked. "Yeah I know Heero and girl in the same sentence…something is wrong there." Trowa then went and sat down in the chair. His donut was now sitting on Quatre's desk waiting to be eaten when all was done.

"So moving on past the shock who did it?" Quatre looked at him. "Some chick named Mira…she was accompanied by two others. A male named Locke and a girl named Tess." Trowa frowned a little. Tapping his chin he snapped his fingers. "I have heard of the one named Locke." Quatre looked at him. "What do you know?" Trowa leaned back arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Nothing good the man is a psycho and is wanted for a number of homicides." Quatre paled a little. "He has an interesting way of killing people. I just finished looking into his last kill. Gosh all of that blood." Quatre stared at him. He could have sworn he heard a emotion of bitterness and sadness in his voice. Waving it off he looked back at his laptop. "So we are dealing with a murderer?" Trowa nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Big time murderer this is not kids play…" Quatre frowned a little and looked at him. "Neither are his friends…according to the records I just dug up from the Preventers old files…Tess and Mira are wanted criminals in several countries including this one. They were caught once and questioned. But the cops never got a chance to finish for they ended up dead after asking only a few questions." Trowa frown increased as he thought about this.

"Dangerous enemies showing up just as we get new allies…sounds fishy to me." Quatre nodded in agreement. "Change of plans." He said pushing back from his desk. "The Second Branch has to come down." Trowa smirked slightly and grabbed his donut. "I couldn't agree more."

**Second Branch**

Liva smiled at what Mira had just said. Heero was in the hospital right now possibly fighting for his life. "Good and I am guessing that girl heard your names." Locke nodded greens eyes shining. "As you planned…I am guessing they have looked us up already." Liva nodded approving of this whole-heartedly. "Good…I will call you for the next mission later…until then…behave." Behave meant, go have fun in the trios language.

**Hospital**

Serena had curled up in the hospital chair she had been sitting in and fell asleep. Duo had given her his suit jacket. Walking around, he stopped suddenly at the sight of a certain doctor. Walking over to this doctor he pulled the doctor to the side and crossed his arms. Glancing back at Serena to make sure she was sleep he turned back and spoke. "How is he Sally?" Sally rubbed the side of her head and held the clip board to his side. "Fine, resting now. I still can't believe Heero was shot in the first place." Duo nodded. "Yeah I know…He rarely got shot back during the war and now look at him. Protecting a girl and getting shot in the process." Sally raised an eyebrow and did a retake.

"Wait did you just say Heero and protecting a girl in the same sentence?" Duo glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes I know weird isn't it anyways she should be waking up soon." Sally glanced over at the sleeping girl and smiled lightly. "Cute…now I have to get back to work I will let you know when he wakes up." Duo nodded and walked back over to where Serena was sitting and sat down. Bringing out his cell he looked at it as it started to ring. Sighing he got back up and walked some ways away from Serena.

"What is it?" Duo asked the person on the other line.

"Touchy…touchy I was calling about the info me and Trowa discovered." Duo sighed slightly and leaned back against the wall. He kept his eyes on Serena.

"What did you guys find out?" He heard shuffling and tapping.

"Nothing to good…the Three are well assassins and wanted just about everywhere. Oh and we are going to have to have a chat with Liva." Duo closed his eyes and listened to Quatre talk.

"Why?"

"I have a sneaky suspicion that she in on this." Duo opened his eyes and narrowed them.

"Why?"

"No files on her and I mean nothing. If their was something on her they would be locked up or something. But there is nothing on her." Duo eyes narrowed some more as he thought on this.

"Good luck with that…I will tell Wufei when he gets back from getting food and I will let Heero know when he wakes up." Duo said and was about to hang up when Trowa stopped him.

"Duo be careful I wouldn't be surprised if the guy came back to finish his job. The man is a freak with a capital F. He should not be fucked with and I mean this." Duo looked shocked for a second from hearing Trowa speak. Shaking it off he nodded.

"Yeah I will be careful, talk to you guys later." He hung up the phone and went to sit back down in the chair. Sighing he rested his elbow on the arm rest of the chair and leaned his chin on his hand. "Hmm…" He stared at the wall for a long period of time before closing his eyes.

Little did he know that the hospital was about to get an unwanted guest.

**Wolfie: **_So what do you guys think? I liked it. But I really am going to like the next chapter. Hehehehee…fun in a hospital that is just bad. And someone might find out someone's secret. I am not going to say who…that is for you to figure out. Heh…R/R no flames and enjoy the rest of your day/Night whatever…bye._


	8. Fighting in Darkness

**Author Note:** _Well I know I have updated in a very long time. But I got a review wanting more so I decided to put out a new chapter. I hope you all like it._

**Dark Agenda**

**Chapter Seven:** _Fighting in Darkness_

"_Duo, what's going on?"_

"_They have struck first,"_

_Serena looks Duo in the eyes seeing that the once happy go lucky guy she knew was gone and was replaced by someone much darker and ready to act at any moment when needed. "What does that mean?" She asked in a little above a whisper. "The one who shot Heero is here." She bit her bottom lip, this was not good._

**Earlier that night**

Yawning a bit, Duo opened his eyes to glance around. The waiting room was empty besides him and Serena. She was asleep in a chair off to the side. Wufei had come back and was now sitting with a cup of coffee in his hands. "So what is on your mind Maxwell?" He shook his head and looked at the other male sitting across from him. "I am just wondering why would they come after us…I mean I can probably figure that little bit out. But come on its been years since we were in any kind of war." Wufei shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee.

"Don't know…but I would also love to know the reasoning behind attacking Yuy." Going silent just for a mere second, Duo sighed getting up from his chair. "He should be out of surgery by now." Walking over to the front desk he began to talk to the nurse.

"I am sorry, there hasn't been any kind of wor-"Before she could get that sentence out the lights went out. Serena woke up pretty confused.

"Wha-"

"Shit…" Duo swore reaching for his gun underneath his shirt. Checking his gun to make sure it was still loaded he headed for the wall. "Wait what's going on?"

"I have no idea but stay here with Wufei." Wufei had his gun already out and ready for anyone. Serena stood in her spot biting her bottom lip. Without looking back at Wufei she asked a simple question, "Will he be alright?" Wufei had no real answer for her but sighed shutting his eyes.

"I hope so…"

**Hallway**

Duo put his training to good use and kept an eye out on his surroundings. He had to get to Heero's room and make sure he was okay. He didn't need his best friend dying on him before he had time to question him on why he was with Serena…on a date. He smirked at that thought and quickly shook the smirk free and went back to heading towards his buddy's room.

"Just a little more," He muttered walking down the hall. Slowly he crept closer and closer until something whizzed past his head and went straight into the wall behind him. "Shit…" Cursing under his breath he picked up the pace and made it to Heero's room to find that he was alright and still asleep. That was a relief but there was still the problem with the whole hospital being shut down.

Swearing once again and making sure he was till alright, "Back generators have already kicked in." He nodded his head glanced back at his friend one last time and headed out of the room. Shutting the door behind him he looked down the next hall way to find it all empty.

Taking one step forward he made sure that there was no one around him or outside for that matter. He needed to find the bastards before they got him agai- The sound of something falling to the ground distracted him and he walked in the direction which so happen to be a room that was near by. Walking over to the door he opened it slowly only to be met with a blade nearly getting him in the right eye.

Jumping back and hitting the window behind him, he shattered it. Standing before him was a petite girl, dark hair falling to her shoulders. Green eyes glimmering with excitement. She was cute, but she was trying to kill him and his friends.

"My…my I caught me a little fly." She said in a thick southern accent. She chuckled and spun the blade in her hand. "But you aren't the fly I am after…sorry darling." She moved forward but he dodged it and nearly dropped his gun.

He was able to avoid each and every one of her attacks until he was tripped by something or someone. "How many times must I tell you Tess not to play with your prey?" The one called Tess laughed bringing her dagger to her lips and kissing it. "Sorry Locke but I love to play with my meal before I stab it a few good times." Duo gave a goofy face at what she had just said and got up quickly holding his gun sort of idly in his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt your convo but I will not be stabbed tonight." He waved and was out. The two of them were nuts and he had to get to Serena and Wufei before it was too late.

**Waiting Room**

Serena was beginning to get impatient with Duo. He still hasn't shown up and she was pretty sure that Wufei wouldn't be able to stop her from going to see if Heero was okay. Shaking her head she looked back at the hall that Duo had disappeared down and sighed. She wanted to go and help out. But it would make Wufei a bit more suspicious of her then he already was. "Shouldn't we go and help Duo out?" Wufei looked at Serena, she was right he should go check on him. But then he would leave everyone in the waiting room defenseless and he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to them all.

"We should but we won't, Duo asked us to stay here so we will." She sighed and leaned back looking at the ceiling. "Hey Wufei why do you gu-"Just as she looked at him Wufei was about to be attacked by a girl. "Wufei behind you!" He glanced back and saw a girl about ready to gut him with her blade. He spun around and kicked her, but she jumped up and back.

"Oh my you are fast…hm this should be fun." Without looking back at Serena he told her, "Get going, find Duo." She nodded her head and ran off leaving him to fight this woman alone.

"I am going to have fun with this." He frowned at this girl, who was she and why was she here?

**Hallway**

Serena ran without looking back, everything had been going so good that day. She had gone out with Heero, didn't get a chance to eat which is when everything went straight to hell. She had been threatened and shot at but Heero blocked that and was hit instead. She had brought him here to the hospital.

Her life has always been a living hell. Hopefully one day it would get better.

Running towards Heero's room she barely reached his door when someone ran into her and both fell to the floor. The other person was swearing up a storm, "Ow," She muttered and looked up to see that it was Duo. Her eyes softened in relief. "Duo…" He stopped swearing and looked at Serena. "Wha- Why aren't you with Wufei?" She looked down at the ground and then back at him.

"He is fighting some girl…Duo what is going on?" He sighed

"They have struck first,"

Serena looks Duo in the eyes seeing that the once happy go lucky guy she knew was gone and was replaced by someone much darker and ready to act at any moment when needed. "What does that mean?" She asked in a little above a whisper. "The one who shot Heero is here." She bit her bottom lip, this was not good.

Helping her up to his feet after he was standing up, they walked into the room to find two people standing next to Heero's bed.

"Finally you made it…"

"We are still missing one person however." Duo stood protectively in front of Serena just in case they attacked.

**Waiting Room**

Wufei barely blocked an attacked aimed at his right side. He has only once fought a fight this difficult and frankly he would rather not live down that path again. Jumping back and landing in a crouch he began to catch his breath. This girl was good and she barely looked tired. She tilted her head to the side.

"Come now you aren't tired yet are you?" She taunted lowering her hand that held her sword. "I am just beginning to have fun." She took one step and stopped at something.

"_Mira get him in here now, we have the other two."_

"Fine whatever…"

She lowered her hand once again and then raised her sword hand up in an angle. The games were over and she was finally fighting for real. "Alright let's dance…." She went in for the attack.

**Heero's Room**

"Why are you here?"

"Questions…questions and more questions…do you brats not ask questions ever?" The man seemed annoyed. "But it is only fair we ask you questions. You are trying to kill us."

"Psh…if we wanted you dead we could have killed him," They pointed at Heero, "You two and the one behind you by now." They turned to find Wufei in the hands of the other girl. She dropped his body, stepping over him she walked into the room giving Duo and Serena looks. "To bad everyone wasn't here but you guys will have to do." She put away her blade and brought out her gun, she turned to the monitors and shot two of them making Heero twitch.

"Now if you don't want me to shoot the other two then I suggest you do as we say." Serena and Duo stared at the girl anger clear as day.

Duo sighed narrowing his eyes but looking up at the girl. "Fine…" She smiled wickedly. "Great," With that single word uttered a shot rang through out the room.

**Author Note:** _Cliff hanger…this chapter made me think I was watching some kind of movie or TV show, or am I the only one? You know the deal, R/R no flames and everyone enjoy._


	9. Author Note

**Author Note**

_So here is the deal. I want to Rewrite or rather Revise it to make it sound so much better then it was the first time around. So there won't be anymore new chapters until I have rewritten the other Seven Chapters. As of now Chapter One has been redone and if you want you can check it out._

_So feel free to Read and give your opinion of the revised chapter._

_With that said,_

_ForgottenMiragewolf Out_


End file.
